Come N Go
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Sebastian has a new master, a woman. What's worse is she's a witch whose destiny is to hunt down demons. Poor Sebby. Please give it a chance and read and review. This is my first shot at a kuroshitsuji fic. SebxOc MARY SUE! ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

_A/N: So here's my first shot at a Black Butler fic. Hope you like! I had another fic that had the same plot, with Sebastian having a witch as a master. Again, it was mine but I deleted it because I didn't really like how it turned out. So here's hoping this one's better. _

_The title probably has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of a title and I just so happened to be hearing a song named Come N Go by Enrique Iglesias. Check it out. It's pretty good! Well I've ranted enough._

~On with the story!

A woman panted as she ran down the dark, wet streets. All around her were sounds of screeching and skittering.

The demon creatures were closer.

She ran down an alley. The rain hit her face hard. She turned down a corner and came up to a dead end.

She panted harder. Lightning struck, followed by thunder.

A cold chill ran up her spine. She slowly turned and came face to face with a tall, fowl, disgusting creature.

It had a large scaly body; long sharp nails and canine teeth, and a horrid stench that made her stomach curl up in knots. It eyes flashed blood red.

Lightning struck once again. The woman could clearly see a flock of demons standing behind the one before her.

The demon growled.

The woman took several steps back, colliding with a wall.

The demon continued to growl. "You…" It spoke, its voice deep and raspy.

The woman quivered in fear. She gasped as she suddenly felt herself falling.

She hit the hard wet floor.

Stunned at what had just happened, at the fact that she had somehow passed through a wall made of solid cement, she shook it off and forced herself to her feet.

Lightning struck and thunder boomed. The rain hardened. The woman panted as she ran through the dark woods.

Her chest seemed as if it were on fire. Breathing became difficult.

Her knees suddenly buckled causing her to fall face first into the ground, landing in a big puddle.

A hand tightly wrapped itself around her ankle.

She screamed as she felt herself being dragged. She turned and as hard as she could, kicked the demon in the face.

The demon growled and dug its nails deep into her leg. She screamed louder. The pain was too intense.

Two other demons appeared at her side. They reached for her. She whimpered and instinctively raised her hands up, shielding herself.

She waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

She opened her eyes, shocked to find the demons frozen in place. They were only inches from grasping her.

She quickly crawled out from under them. She looked on amazed seeing as how the rain had somehow stopped, frozen as well.

The water droplets were clearly visible. She reached out to touch one. It was cold to the touch.

The amazement turned to horror as she realized the demons were slowly beginning to move once more.

She turned and ran as fast as she could, albeit her injured leg made it difficult.

She hissed from the stinging pain but forced herself to continue.

A figure dropped down in front of her, blocking her way. She took several steps back.

The figure was tall, easily towering over her. Its eyes glowed bright red.

The woman whimpered.

"What is your wish?" the figure spoke.

The woman said nothing. She turned at the sound of a loud screech emanating from behind her.

The demons had returned.

She turned back to the figure before her. "Please, help me" she pleaded.

"My assistance comes at a price" the figure said. "Should we form a contract in exchange for your soul, I shall be of great service to you."

The woman nodded, looking back at the approaching demons, slowly stalking toward her. "Yes, anything" she said.

Red beaming eyes was the last thing the woman saw before darkness swallowed her.

The woman awoke with a start, finding herself still in the forest.

The rain had stopped; the night skies now clear with a full moon shining brightly.

She looked around finding no evidence of the demons ever being present.

"My lady" a voice spoke.

She gasped and jumped at said voice.

"Forgive me. It was not my intention to startle you."

She looked up to see a very handsome man holding out a white gloved hand for her.

He had a light complexion, black hair with long bangs overlapping his eyes, clad in an outfit consisting of black trousers and dress shoes, a tailcoat, a vest over a white dress shirt, and tie.

The woman took his hand, staring into his crimson eyes as he helped her up.

He placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "I am Sebastian Michealis, serving you, Lady Soraya Temperance, until the birth of the child you are carrying. For that is the day you are destined to die, is it not?" he said, his voice smooth and soothing.

"Yes" Soraya replied.

The demon smiled. "That shall be the day I devour your soul."

_A/N :So there you have the first chapter, what do you think? Review and let me know. Should I continue or not? Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the others longer, but only if you want me to continue. Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

_A/N: So here's my first shot at a Black Butler fic. Hope you like! I had another fic that had the same plot, with Sebastian having a witch as a master. Again, it was mine but I deleted it because I didn't really like how it turned out. So here's hoping this one's better. _

_The title probably has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of a title and I just so happened to be hearing a song named Come N Go by Enrique Iglesias. Check it out. It's pretty good!_

_Well, I've decided to write another fic with an oc similar to this one. The only difference is it won't be a Mary Sue. Well I've ranted enough._

~On with the story!

20 years later

Syrena awoke to the sound of ringing. She looked around, dazed and confused.

The sound continued. She moved to shut off the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her which remained quiet.

She reached for the other nightstand on the other side of her bed for her cell phone which was also silent.

Hearing a faint knock and voice calling out her name, Syrena realized she had a visitor; thus explaining the ringing, it being the doorbell.

She scrambled out of bed, tripping on the covers and falling to the wooden floor with a loud thud.

She groaned and stood up, slipping to her white robe.

She rushed through the small apartment and threw open the front door.

The friendly neighborhood light skinned mailman smiled brightly at her. "Hello Syrena" he greeted.

Syrena rubbed her blue eyes in attempts to rid herself of sleep. "Hey Bo, how's Sheila?" she said. She yawned.

"She's good. Sorry for waking you. Are you alright? It sounded like you took quite the fall" Bo said.

Syrena forced a laugh. "I'm fine."

"Long night?" Bo questioned.

Syrena yawned. "Yeah."

The two chuckled.

Bo reached into his mailbag and pulled out an average sized package. "This here is for you" he said.

Syrena took it. "Thanks."

Bo smiled and tipped his hat. "Have a nice day" he said.

He turned and walked down the walkway, stopping to look back. "Happy Birthday." He winked and left the premises.

"Thank you." Syrena smiled and waved.

Once Bo was out of sight, she turned and went back inside the apartment.

She set the package on the kitchen table and moved to the counter to make herself a cup of coffee.

Syrena was a young woman with a light complexion, long waist length dark black hair with white streaks running down, coming in at an average height and a slender body.

Her mother, Soraya, had perished on the day of her birth. Her aunt Serenity took her in, raising her as her own. At age 19, Syrena left home and moved into the city to start her own life.

Once the coffee was good and ready, Syrena poured herself a cup and turned back to the table.

She ripped open the package; inside was a sterling silver pendant of a howling wolf totem with a crescent moon and stars.

It was truly quite exquisite.

Syrena picked up in the air to examine it. She could've sworn she had seen it before but couldn't quite put her finger as to where.

A sudden idea hit her. She placed the pendant down on the table and left for her bedroom.

She entered the closet, tip toeing to reach up to the shelf. She felt around.

A shoe box suddenly shot out at her. Syrena cried out and toppled over, hitting the floor hard.

She groaned and rubbed her head. The box lay a few feet from her.

She picked it up and made her way back to the kitchen.

She opened the box and dumped all its contents onto the table.

It was nothing but pictures.

Syrena rummaged through them coming upon a picture of a woman, her mother to be exact. She had a light complexion, shoulder length blue black hair, and blue eyes. She was quite beautiful.

Around the woman's neck was the exact same pendant.

Syrena put the necklace on, somehow feeling closer to her mother.

She held the picture in her hands, feeling something strange on the back of it.

She flipped it over and found a small paper taped to the center.

Curious, Syrena removed and unfolded it.

It was a note with some sort of poem written.

"Magic forces black and white" she read aloud.

"Reaching out through space and light."

"Be far or be near. Bring me a demon here."

She took a second glance at the last verse. "D-Demon?"

A sudden ringing cut her thoughts short. Syrena jumped at the loud noise.

Recognizing her ringtone, Syrena placed the note down and rushed to her bedroom.

She grabbed the phone in the nick of time and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Syrena" John, her boss, replied. "I know it's your day off but I need you to come in. I'm one person short."

Syrena ran a hand through her hair. "Uh… yeah, sure" she said.

"Great" Josh said and hung up.

Syrena sighed, disappointed at the fact that she had to give up her day off to work. It being her birthday made matters worse.

She returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made and proceeded on preparing for the day.

_A/N :So there you have the first chapter, what do you think? Review and let me know. Should I continue or not? Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the others longer, but only if you want me to continue. Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

_A/N: So here's my first shot at a Black Butler fic. Hope you like! I had another fic that had the same plot, with Sebastian having a witch as a master. Again, it was mine but I deleted it because I didn't really like how it turned out. So here's hoping this one's better. _

_The title probably has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of a title and I just so happened to be hearing a song named Come N Go by Enrique Iglesias. Check it out. It's pretty good!_

_Well, I've decided to write another fic with an oc similar to this one. The only difference is it won't be a Mary Sue. Well I've ranted enough._

~On with the story!

"Syrena, what's the price on these sneakers?" Ivy, Syrena's fellow colleague, asked.

Syrena, working on stocking up new clothes on the racks, turned toward Ivy to see her with a customer.

She glanced at the shoes. "Those are $21.99" she said with a smile.

The older woman beamed. "Thank you" She turned and left with the sneakers in hand.

Ivy sighed. "Girl, I am beat" she commented.

She moved to help Syrena, taking a wad load of clothes and stacking them on the racks alongside her.

Ivy was a young woman, a couple years older than Syrena, with a light cinnamon complexion, chocolate brown eyes, and mahogany colored hair tied up in a bun.

She and Syrena worked in a department store called Target. Their uniform consisted of a red polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Tell me about it" Syrena said. "And today was supposed to be my day off."

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of your birthday?" Ivy questioned.

Syrena sighed. "I'm just going to go home and relax" she replied.

"What? No!" Ivy said. "You should go out and celebrate." She raised an eyebrow. "You only turn 20 once."

Syrena chuckled. "Alright, alright."

She looked at Ivy. "You and I. Saturday."

Ivy smiled. "Of course girl."

A tall man clad in a black overcoat appeared behind Syrena.

He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Syrena turned, her eyes widening and mouth agape.

He was absolutely gorgeous!

"C-can I h-help you?" she stuttered.

The man smirked.

Syrena found she was unable to look away from him. Those crimson eyes of his were so captivating.

"Are you Syrena Temperance?" he questioned, his voice smooth ad soothing.

The clothes Syrena held in her hands clattered to the floor. "Oh!" she cried out.

She moved to pick them up finding that the man had beaten her to it for in his white gloved hands where the many hangers of clothes.

"I'm sorry" Syrena apologized. She took the clothes from him.

"Do not apologize. It was my pleasure" he said. He moved closer toward her.

Syrena, her heart rate rising, laughed nervously and blushed, her face a bright red.

She stuttered, finding herself at a loss of words.

The man stared at her and chuckled softly. "Are you alright?"

"Syrena!" a voice shouted.

Syrena jumped, once again dropping the clothes to the floor.

She turned toward said voice to see her boss. "Mr. Craven. Uh- I'm so sorry." She started.

John had an angry look on his face. "In my office. _Now_" he said in a hard tone.

He turned and walked away toward his office located in the back of store.

The man narrowed his eyes at John.

Syrena cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry about that" she apologized to the man.

She looked to Ivy.

"I got it. Go" Ivy said.

Syrena nodded and followed after John.

Syrena knocked once on the door and entered the office.

John Craven sat at his small desk. He was a fat, balding, white man in his mid 40's.

Syrena stood before him. "You wanted to see me?" she said.

John cleared his throat. "Yes."

He stood up.

"Who was that man?" he questioned walking out from behind his desk.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mr. Craven" Syrena said.

She watched him circle her.

"Call me John" he said.

He took a strand of her hair in his hands and inhaled deeply, sighing passionately.

Syrena felt sick to her stomach. "Uh, John… what are you doing?"

He stopped in front of her. "I've had my eye on you for quite some time" he said.

Syrena gagged, feeling utter disgust. She took a few steps back. "I better go."

John blocked her path, standing in front of the door. "Without me you wouldn't have this job. I think a matter of thanks is in order" he said.

He smiled a perverse smile.

Syrena's heart rate quickened.

John lunged at her. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers.

Syrena groaned in protest and with all her strength pushed him off.

He smiled. "Ah… I like a challenge" he said and rushed toward her.

Syrena raised up her hands, flicking them open.

John froze in mid step.

Syrena rushed to the door but stopped suddenly. She turned back toward him.

If she left without unfreezing him, he would remain in his frozen state; humans always did.

Inevitably, someone would discover him and her secret would be exposed.

Syrena would never hear the end of it.

History may even repeat itself. It'd be the Salem Witch Trials all over again.

Hiding was always the best solution.

Syrena sighed, knowing what had to be done.

She placed herself back in position in front of John and flicked her hands open, unfreezing him.

She waited for the perfect moment and swung her fist, striking him hard in his revolting face.

John groaned and fell back. He looked up at her, shocked and in pain.

Blood flowed from his nose. "How dare you?" he cried in a shrill voice. "I'm going to sue you. And here's another thing, you're FIRED!"

Syrena said nothing as she walked past him and left the office.

"Wait, Syrena" he called. He pushed himself to his feet and followed her out. "Don't leave. I'll forget this ever happened."

Syrena paid him no mind as she made her way toward Ivy who had resumed her work.

Ivy looked up at her contently.

"Syrena!" John called.

Syrena stopped and turned.

Ivy and a few customers looked on in curiosity.

"I'll give you a raise if you stay" John said, holding his nose to keep the blood from showing.

Syrena scoffed. "You are _the _most pathetic man I've ever known" she said.

She shook her head and turned her attention to Ivy. "I suggest you leave this dump" she said.

With that, she turned, a smile on her face as she heard the onlookers gasp and murmur, and left the building.

Syrena felt she could rule the world and nothing was going to take that away from her.

She slid into her grey Dodge Neon and drove off.

On the drive home, Syrena thought about what she had done.

Had she done wrong? Could she have possibly done things differently, without causing a scene?

She shook her head, scolding herself. No. She had done nothing wrong.

That bastard had it coming and deserved to be revealed as the prick he was.

She had done nothing wrong.

She stopped at a red light and allowed herself to relax as she listened to the music playing from her stereo.

Coldplay was always a nice choice to listen to at times.

The music was suddenly drowned out by a loud siren.

She watched as a couple of fire truck engines passed by, turning down the street where she lived.

Syrena, on alert, followed after.

Minutes later, she arrived at the apartment complex gasping at the sight of it on fire.

She skidded to a stop, jumped out of the car, and ran alongside the firemen toward the building.

She watched in horror and despair as her home burned to the ground.

A fireman took hold of her and began to pull her away. She protested but he was to strong for her.

"It's not safe ma'am!" he cried.

"No, wait!" she screamed.

Syrena, terror stricken, looked on at the fire.

How could this have happened?

"Let's go! Move it! We got a kid trapped on the fifth floor!" another fireman shouted.

The anguish running through Syrena disappeared, replaced with determination to save the child no matter how dangerous.

Remorsefully, she kicked the fireman pulling her away in the groin and took off.

She ran straight into the building, just as the entrance collapsed.

She coughed as smoke filled her nostrils and lungs.

Syrena covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

It was absolutely scorching inside.

She looked around for a way up. The thick black smoke made it difficult to see.

The flames were growing stronger.

She felt the air around her as she walked.

Her foot collided with something and she fell forward.

She grunted as she hit an object of some sort. Stairs. She had found the stairs.

She coughed and forced herself to her feet.

She covered her nose and mouth with her hands once again and made her way up the stairs.

Shouts from the firemen could be heard as she ascended.

Syrena paid them no attention, all of it on finding the child.

She eventually made it to the fifth floor. The child was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" she shouted and coughed. "Kid, where are you?"

She listened intently for a response. "Make some noise. Anything!" she yelled.

She coughed more.

The building was becoming weaker and weaker, the flames stronger. This rescue had definitely become more insidious.

"KID?" she called.

A loud rumbling was heard.

Syrena looked up, seeing the roof above her weakening and collapsing.

Her eyes widened.

She jumped out of the way in time to avoid being crushed, landing in front of a door.

She heard distant crying coming from behind said door.

Syrena stood up and kicked open the door.

She cried out and jumped back as flames attempted to envelop her.

Taking a chance, Syrena flicked her hands open toward the fire, freezing it.

Hesitantly, she stepped through, shocked as she remained unharmed.

She narrowed her eyesight as she entered the apartment.

"Anyone in here? Hello?" she called. "Kid?"

The crying grew louder.

Syrena coughed as she searched the domain.

She followed the sound coming up to a door.

She kicked it open, spotting a little girl wrapped in blankets in the fetus position on the floor of the closet.

"It's okay" Syrena whispered. She picked the girl up in her arms, cradling her.

The fire grew larger and more intense.

The girl cried and buried her face in Syrena's chest.

Syrena looked around, desperately searching for an exit.

She took a step forward gasping as the floor beneath her gave away and collapsed.

The girl cried hysterically as she and Syrena fell through.

Syrena groaned as she hit the floor. Thanks to her, the girl remained unharmed for she had cushioned her fall.

Syrena rolled herself to her knees, placing the girl underneath her.

The room spun rapidly. Syrena coughed finding it extremely difficult to breathe.

It was too much; the smoke, the heat. Despair ran through her.

She heard another loud rumbling and looked up to see the floor above about to collapse.

Syrena held her place above the child and groaned as she was hit with heavy wood and plaster.

She gave way on top of the child. The girl whimpered.

The girl, crying still, crawled out from under Syrena. She shook her in attempts to wake her but receive no response.

The impact had knocked Syrena out cold.

The girl then took Syrena's hand in hers and pulled with all her might. Syrena did not budge.

She attempted again and again but did not prevail.

Giving up, the girl dropped to her knees and cried.

"My" said a voice.

The girl turned to see a tall dark haired man clad in a dress shirt, vest, and black trousers, standing a few feet behind her, enveloped by fire.

His crimson eyes shined down on her. He smiled.

The girl whimpered, fearing him.

He walked through the fire, coming out unharmed, and approached her.

"Do not fret young lady" he said in a smooth and calming voice.

"In here!" a voice called. "I hear the girl!"

The man turned toward the voice, smirking. He turned and walked back through the fire and disappeared.

At that same moment, three firemen entered the room.

"There, I see her!" one of them shouted.

The girl watched as the men approached them.

One took hold of her while the other two pulled Syrena out from under the debris.

"Its okay" the man spoke to the girl. "We got you. You're safe now."

_A/N : What do you think? Review and let me know. Should I continue or not? Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the others longer, but only if you want me to continue. Till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

_A/N: So here's my first shot at a Black Butler fic. Hope you like! I had another fic that had the same plot, with Sebastian having a witch as a master. Again, it was mine but I deleted it because I didn't really like how it turned out. So here's hoping this one's better. _

_The title probably has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of a title and I just so happened to be hearing a song named Come N Go by Enrique Iglesias. Check it out. It's pretty good!_

_Well, I've decided to write another fic with an oc similar to this one. The only difference is it won't be a Mary Sue. Well I've ranted enough._

~On with the story!

A voice faded in and out as Syrena came to.

"Miss Temperance, can you hear me?"

Syrena stirred as she slowly came into consciousness.

Her vision was blurred and pain shot throughout her entire body.

"Miss Temperance" the voice was now clearer.

Syrena's vision soon became clear.

A tall middle aged man clad in a white lab coat stood before her. His brown eyes watched her vigilantly.

He smiled. "Well, look who's finally awake" he said in a friendly cheerful tone. "I'm Doctor Grey."

"W-where am I?" Syrena questioned.

The man ran his hand through his short neatly combed brown hair. "Hospital" he replied. "Do you remember anything?"

Syrena took a moment to recall. "I was going home" she started.

Doctor Grey nodded and waited patiently.

Syrena's eyes widened as her memory became clear and sat bolt upright. "My apartment, it was on fire!"

She began to become hysterical. "The girl? Where's the girl?"

Dr. Grey moved toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders in attempts to comfort her, which seemed to have worked.

"The girl is fine. She only received minor cuts and bruises" he said.

Syrena sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"You know, you're one of the lucky ones. You received several bruised ribs when it seems more damaged should have occured" Dr. Grey said. "It's rather strange."

"Yeah, lucky" Syrena muttered. "Can I leave now?"

"Just as soon as this officer has a word with you" Dr. Grey said. "I'll just go and work on your release papers. You're going to be just fine."

As soon as the man left the room another man entered. He was a young white lanky man clad in a Police Officer's uniform.

"Good day Ms. Temperance. I'm Officer Stiles. How are you feeling?" he said.

"Fine" Syrena replied.

"That's good to hear. Ma'am, I have a few questions to ask you regarding the fire" he said.

"Okay" Syrena nodded.

The officer took out a pad and pen. He cleared his throat. "Where were you between the hours of 10:00 pm and 11:00 pm?" he questioned.

"I was going home from work" Syrena responded.

The officer wrote down her response. "I see. How long have you been a witch?"

The question caught Syrena off guard. "What? How did you-"

She gasped and dove off the hospital bed as the officer shot a ball of energy in her direction, destroying the bed.

She grunted as she hit the floor, grimacing at the pain.

The officer growled, a ball of energy forming in the palm of his hand.

"Die witch!" he hissed and shot the ball at her.

Syrena rolled out of the way in time to avoid being struck. "What the hell?" she cried.

She dodged another ball and cried out. What was going on? Why hadn't anyone come in to help?

The officer growled and threw another ball of energy her way.

Syrena held her hand out.

The officer's eyes widened as he witnessed the ball stop in mid air and shoot back in his direction. He jumped to the side in time to avoid being hit.

Syrena took this opportunity to run. With a grunt, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the hospital room.

A nurse passing by cried out as she was knocked off her feet and to the floor.

Syrena continued to run, crying out her apology to the nurse.

She grunted as she collided with something hard and bounced back catching herself from falling.

She was shocked to find the handsome man from the store standing before her, looking down at her with an amused look on his face.

"Please help me" she breathed out.

"Syrena Temperance" he said, his voice smooth and silky.

Syrena looked back to see the officer approaching, his gun in hand.

The man followed her gaze and chuckled. "Please wait here, I shall return in a moment" he said and walked past her.

Syrena took off in the opposite direction. She rushed through the doors of the entrance.

The sun stung her eyes. Syrena shielded her eyes with her arm.

She then hastily walked into the parking lot. On a normal basis, she would never steal but desperate time's calls for desperate measures.

She approached a red Honda civic knowing all too well it would be locked.

She waved her hand in front of the vehicle. The car alarm chirped twice and unlocked.

Syrena opened the driver's side door and slid inside.

She searched around for the spare keys. People had a habit of leaving a spare set inside the car.

"Yes!" she cried out as she found a spare key hidden underneath the driver's seat. She had to admit, that wasn't the best hiding place. The visor would've been better but that wasn't important at the moment.

She slid the key in the ignition and started the car up.

She gasped from a sudden bang on the window. She looked to see Dr. Grey. His voice was muffled but understandable.

"Get out of my car!" he shouted. He banged on the window once more.

"I'm sorry" she said and sped out of the parking lot. She did a hard right turn, missing an oncoming car by only inches.

She panted as her heart raced. "Okay Syrena, just relax" she breathed. "Everything's going to be fine."

She continued to drive, her whereabouts unbeknownst to her. Once she had gained tranquility, her mind ran with questions.

What had happened? What was she doing? Where was she going to go?

The questions were soon replaced by the man's handsome face. Who was he? Why was he following her? What did he want?

"You are rather mischievous" a voice said.

Syrena gasped out and pressed the brake pedal, the car loudly skidded to a stop.

She whipped her head toward the back seat only to find it empty.

"I told you to wait" the same voice said.

"Oh my- gah!" Syrena cried out as she saw the man she had been thinking of seconds ago, sitting in the passenger's seat with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she panted.

"You summoned me" the man said.

"What?" she questioned.

A knock on the window caused her to scream. She turned to see a female police officer with blue eyes and blond hair tied up in a bun.

"Roll down the window ma'am" she said.

Syrena turned back toward the man to find him gone.

"Ma'am, roll the window down please."

Syrena turned back toward the officer and did as she asked.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" she questioned.

"I need you to step out of the vehicle" the officer said.

Syrena did as told.

The officer then grabbed Syrena's arm. "You're under arrest" she said.

"What? What for?" Syrena questioned as the officer placed the handcuffs on.

The officer then proceeded to recite Syrena her rights.

_A/N:I feel this story is too rushed. So I ask you, is it too rushed? _

_A/N : What do you think? Review and let me know. Should I continue or not? Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the others longer, but only if you want me to continue. Till next time!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

_A/N: So here's my first shot at a Black Butler fic. Hope you like! I had another fic that had the same plot, with Sebastian having a witch as a master. Again, it was mine but I deleted it because I didn't really like how it turned out. So here's hoping this one's better. _

_The title probably has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of a title and I just so happened to be hearing a song named Come N Go by Enrique Iglesias. Check it out. It's pretty good!_

_Well, I've decided to write another fic with an oc similar to this one. The only difference is it won't be a Mary Sue. I actually have it posted up now, feel free to check it out! Hopefully it'll do better in the future than it is now. Well I've ranted enough._

~On with the story!

Syrena sighed. She was in a jail cell under charges of grand theft auto, assault, and larceny.

"This is ludicrous" she said. "I didn't assault anyone and I sure as hell didn't burn anything down."

The arresting officer approached her. "John Craven is pressing assault charges against you" she said.

Syrena grimaced and sighed. "Of course."

The officer sat back down on her chair.

"Officer Brady" Syrena started, as she read from the nametag. "I'm guessing John didn't tell you the whole story, did he?"

Officer Brady looked up at her.

"He harassed _me_" Syrena said.

Officer Brady scoffed. "Right."

Syrena grew angry. "It's the truth! What kind of cop are you?"

"Look lady, you aren't the first to claim harassment on a false pretense just because you got fired" Officer Brady said.

Syrena was flabbergasted. She could not believe how vulgar this police officer was. It seemed unnatural.

"I am reporting you to your captain. You are so getting fired" Syrena threatened.

Officer Brady guffawed. "Take my word for it when I say no one will believe you."

"Why are you doing this?" Syrena questioned.

Officer Brady leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Big brother asked me to" she replied.

Big brother? Syrena then realized who Brady was speaking of. "John" she said in a half whisper.

Officer Brady smiled. "Bingo."

Syrena shook her head. "You can't do this."

"Why not? I'm the law. I can do anything I please" Officer Brady said. As I said before, no one will believe you. You are a crazed hospital escapee that set fire to her home after assaulting a poor innocent man who was only trying to help you. Believe me, there will be plenty of evidence."

Syrena could not believe her horrible rotten luck. What was happening?

She sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. "Why is this happening?" she said, her voice muffled.

She shivered and tightened the hospital robe around her body.

An eerie laughter echoed off the walls.

"Who's there?" Syrena called.

Officer Brady looked at her. "What?"

"Use your power of molecular immobilization" the voice said.

"My power of what?" Syrena questioned.

Officer Brady stood up. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Syrena placed her hands on her throbbing forehead.

"Use it" the voice said.

Officer Brady took her keys and opened the cell door. "What's wrong with you?" she questioned, standing before Syrena.

The voice continued on, provoking.

Syrena rubbed her temples. 'Stop' she thought. 'Please stop'.

Officer Brady roughly shoved her prisoner. "Hey" she growled.

"Use it!"

"Enough!" Syrena shouted.

The room grew dead silent.

Syrena opened her eyes to find Officer Brady, frozen.

She stood up and walked out of the cell.

"Very good" a voice said.

Syrena gasped and turned aside to see the same man from before.

"You" she said. Her eyes narrowed.

The man placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

She flicked her hands at him.

Her eyes widened as he looked up at her, smirking. "What? Why didn't you freeze?"

"Your power does not work on me" the man replied as he straightened up.

"Bull shit. I've frozen demons before" Syrena said.

The man raised up a perfect dark eyebrow. "How did you become aware of my being?"

"You said I summoned you. What I thought was a poem was actually a spell, wasn't it?" Syrena said.

The man closed his eyes. "Yes" he replied.

"The spell called for a demon. So tell me demon, why didn't you freeze?" Syrena demanded.

The demon opened his eyes. "Your power only works on weak, pathetic demons" he stated.

"And you're not a weak, pathetic demon?" Syrena mused.

"I am quite powerful" he said.

Syrena waved her arm as if she were throwing a ball and sent the demon flying back, crashing through a wall.

"Powerful my ass" she retorted. She took a moment to admire her work and then proceeded to exit the police station.

She rushed through the entrance. It was now midday. She had spent the entire morning in jail. Pedestrians paid her no mind as they walked by.

"I must say, that hurt" the demon said. He was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What? How did you?" Syrena stuttered.

The demon only smiled.

"Who are you?" Syrena questioned.

"I believe that is a matter that should be discussed in a place that isn't the front steps of a police station of which you have escaped from moments ago" the demon said.

Syrena's eyes widened as she realized the truth in his words. How could the fact of her escaping from jail slip her mind momentarily?

'I have to go back.' She mused. 'If I do, won't things take a turn for the worst?'

She then realized becoming a fugitive was far worse than time in prison.

"Do not fret my lady. I shall take a hold of everything" the demon spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"How?" Syrena questioned.

The demon smiled eerily. "I can be quite persuasive." He looked up at her. He appeared quite ominous. "Release your magical hold if you will, my lady."

Syrena waved her hand in the air and quickly took off down the street.

_A/N:I realized that I have forgotten to thank you all for the reviews/faves/ alerts so I say sorry and THANK YOU!  
><em>

_A/N : What do you think? Review and let me know. Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the others longer, but only if you want me to continue. Till next time!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. **

_A/N: So here's my first shot at a Black Butler fic. Hope you like! I had another fic that had the same plot, with Sebastian having a witch as a master. Again, it was mine but I deleted it because I didn't really like how it turned out. So here's hoping this one's better. _

_The title probably has nothing to do with the story, but I couldn't think of a title and I just so happened to be hearing a song named Come N Go by Enrique Iglesias. Check it out. It's pretty good!_

_Well, I've decided to write another fic with an oc similar to this one. The only difference is it won't be a Mary Sue. I actually have it posted up now, feel free to check it out! Hopefully it'll do better in the future than it is now. Well I've ranted enough._

~On with the story!

Syrena ran and ran, stopping to catch her breath.

She leaned forward on her knees, panting.

'What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?' she mused.

She looked up, spotting a police squad car up ahead. Panic struck her and she ran into a nearby alley.

Panting, she quick walked and hid behind a dumpster.

She sighed. "Things can't possibly get any worse."

She looked up to the clear blue sky. "Oh mother, I don't know what to do" she whispered. "If only you were still here."

She jumped at the sound of a loud pound.

A few feet away, a silver door opened and three men stumbled out, one falling to the floor.

She watched as two of the men beat on the third.

"You scumbag!"

"You're dead!"

Syrena stood and approached them. In her right mind, she would never have done it, but a sudden urge to help overwhelmed her and she knew she couldn't ignore it.

"Hey!" she cried grabbing their attention.

The two men turned to look at her.

"Leave that man alone!" she said.

One of the men, (tall, brawny, white, and bald) laughed at her. "Mind your business, sweetheart or your next."

The other man, (short, bulgy, white, with short dark hair) joined his comrade. "Yeah."

They turned their attention back to the third man on the floor and resumed their beating.

Syrena narrowed her eyes at them. She was not going down without a fight.

_'Don't be stupid!' _her mind screamed. _'Turn around and run.' _

She stepped closer and cleared her throat. "I said leave him alone."

The two men looked at her, clearly annoyed.

Syrena gasped as she found herself pinned against the wall, strong hands around her throat.

The two laughed. "What should we do with her?" the short man asked.

The tall man, who was currently choking Syrena, smiled widely.

Syrena gagged and gasped for air.

"I'm sure I can think of something" he said.

Syrena's eyes flashed anger. Like hell she was going to get raped!

The tall man groaned as Syrena kicked him in the crotch with such force. He released his hold on her and she brought her head down against his, knocking him out cold.

She groaned, seeing stars, and placed a hand to her forehead. Boy was that painful!

The short man, eyes wide in shock and mouth agape, stared at her. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You bitch!" he growled and punched Syrena in the face.

Syrena cried out and fell to the floor.

Laughing wickedly, the man stalked toward her.

Syrena kicked his crotch as well.

The man groaned and leaned forward, his hands on his crotch.

Syrena then kicked him underneath his chin, knocking him on his back.

"Who's the bitch now?" she cried, shocking herself. Was she actually enjoying this?

She shook her head to clear herself and turned her attention to the man on the floor.

He groaned and rolled in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

She winced as she set eyes on his badly bruised and cut face.

He appeared to be tall and lanky, with short shaggy dark hair.

"Yeah" he breathed out. "Thanks."

Syrena gave him a look of sympathy as she helped him up to his feet.

"What happened back there?" she questioned.

The man sighed.

Syrena gasped as he turned on her, wrapping his strong arms around her body and neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried.

Her eyes widened as the two men on the ground stood up, sighing. They appeared to be unharmed.

"Decoys" the man holding her said with a smile.

The tall man held his hand out, a switchblade appeared in his hand.

"Get ready to die witch" the man holding her said. "It's a shame; I expected more of a fight from you."

Syrena gasped and panted. "No, please, don't do this."

The three laughed. "If you don't die now, witch, you'll cause great problems for us" the man continued.

Unable to move her hands, Syrena could do nothing. All she could do was hope her death was quick.

A sudden swirl of bright green lights appeared and a young woman emanated from it.

She ran toward the group and pushed the armed demon, knocking him to the floor; she took the knife from his hands and pierced his heart. The demon screamed as it burst into flames and disappeared, dead.

The second demon shot a ball of fire toward her.

She raised a palm up, deflecting the attack and sending it back toward the demon who screamed as he too burst into flame and disappeared.

With two defeated and one to go, the woman turned her attention to the remaining demon that was holding Syrena hostage.

Syrena struggled, succeeding in kicking the man in the groin. He groaned his grip loosening.

Syrena hit him in the face with her elbow as hard as she could.

He stumbled back in pain.

The woman took the knife and flung it. The demon screamed as the knife pierced his heart.

The two women watched as he burst into flames and disappeared.

Panting, Syrena looked at the woman who, also panting looked at her.

She was short, slim, pale, with short pixie-like neon hair, and wore tight black clothing, consisting of a plain blouse and skinny jeans.

She reached up and removed her dark sunglasses, revealing ice blue eyes.

"Solara?" Syrena gasped, surprised to see her younger and only cousin standing before her.

The two embraced in a tight hug.

"Mom sent me. She felt you were in trouble" Solara said. "Looks like she was right."

"How did you find me?" Syrena questioned as she looked her cousin over once more.

"Mom had a vision and saw you being murdered" Solara said. She took Syrena's hand. "Come on, let's go. It's not safe to linger."

Another swirl of bright lights appeared around them and the two disappeared from sight.

_A/N:I realized that I have forgotten to thank you all for the reviews/faves/ alerts so I say sorry and THANK YOU!  
><em>

_A/N : What do you think? Review and let me know. Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to make the others longer, but only if you want me to continue. Till next time!  
><em>


End file.
